User blog:Metal875/Shadow the Hedgehog VS Prince Vegeta - REMATCH
Interlude Wiz: We've had many Death Battles, and we've made a rematch between Goku & Superman. Boomstick: But now it's the ultimate rematch between anti-heroes. Wiz: Shadow the Hedgehog, rival to Sonic. Boomstick: And Prince Vegeta, rival to Goku. He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze they're weapons, armor, and skills to determine, who would win a Death Battle. Once and for all. Shadow the Hedgehog (Cue ~ All Hail Shadow) Wiz: Long ago, Shadow the Hedgehog, genetically designed as the Ultimate Lifeform, was created by Dr. Gerald Robotnik. Shadow was one day released by Gerald's granddaughter, Maria. She tried to help Shadow escape, and he helped protect her. But, sadly, while near the end, she got killed by an Agent, and Shadow went into a blind rage, determined to kill everyone, and destroy the entire planet. But in order to do that, Shadow needed to get past Sonic, which he failed to do, and fell into a standstill. Boomstick: But enough about that, as he soon after helped Super Sonic save the planet. Let's start off with Shadow's link to the Chaos Force. Wiz: Using the Chaos Force naturally gifted to him, Shadow can perform a number of different techniques. The Chaos Spear is a spear of electricity that paralyzes and harms enemies. Chaos Control allows Shadow to halt time, and allows him to teleport. Chaos Blast annihilates everything within a large radius. And finally, Shadow has also advanced his Chaos Force to where he can generate barriers around himself, and slowly heal. Boomstick: But that's not all, as Shadow's Inhibitor Rings restrict his true power. When thrown off, Shadow's power and Chaos Force skyrocket. Chaos Shadow, is what he becomes. Chaos Shadow is essentially limitless in Chaos Force, much faster, much stronger, and much more durable. Chaos Shadow deflected a giant laser powerful enough to destroy half the Egg Carrier, the massive ass ship, and his Chaos Blast can now decimate an entire city! But, he runs out of stamina WAY to quickly! Wiz: But Shadow also houses many hand-to-hand combat skills, and has the Spindash & Homing Attack techniques. But one of Shadow's most trusty weapons he has is the Shadow Rifle. It's an elite rifle that's very powerful with tons of ammo, that Shadow carries with him. Boomstick: Let's not forget he also has his trusty sword, which he's extremely skilled with, and even has the Chaos Force sinked into it. Wiz: But when Shadow wants REAL power, he busts out the Chaos Emeralds, becoming Super Shadow. Super Shadow gains a 1000% power boost, becoming MFTL, invincible, and tripled strength. His Chaos Force also grows in power in this form, and he's able to fly. However, it only lasts a few minutes, and rejuvenates Shadow completely after reverting back to normal. And it's worth mentioning, Shadow has a rage mode where he gains a red aura, and all stats increase, but it lasts maybe 25 seconds. Boomstick: Shadow is faster than all Sonic characters, and is in FTL status. His strength is high, as he can smash through metal, overpower goliaths, and throw huge objects around like toys. Shadow is also extremely durable, tanking a fall into the atmosphere at insanely dangerous heights without much trouble, and tank a star exploding. Wiz: Despite all of this, Shadow can be beaten thanks to his arrogance. Shadow counts you down before you are most of the time, and thinks nobody can match his power. He's also not much of a strategist. Boomstick: At least he knows right from left. *looks at Knuckles* Shadow: That's not all. I'm full of surprises. Prince Vegeta (Cue ~ Vegeta's Theme) Wiz: Prince Vegeta, a long time ago, watched Kakarot get sent to Earth to erase the Human Race. However, he never came back and never heard from him again. After years upon years, Vegeta, accompanied by Nappa, invaded Earth. They battled Goku and everyone else. But Vegeta failed to overcome Goku. Or as he knew him by, Kakarot. He then changed, and joined the good side, becoming one of Earth's strongest defenders. Boomstick: But we know the rest. Anyway, let's start with his Ki abilities. Wiz: Vegeta's base form houses his weaker attacks which are Galick Gun, Energy Wave Volley, and of course teleportation. Vegeta can achieve Super Saiyan transformations, which we'll talk about later, but he can use stronger moves that are planet busting like Final Flash and Big Bang Attack. Then he can shoot small Ki blasts aswell. Vegeta is also able to fly, breath in space, and underwater. Boomstick: By achieving Super Saiyan, Vegeta's stats are doubled. By achieving Super Saiyan 2, Vegeta's Super Saiyan stats are doubled. Then, by achieving Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, his stats from Super Saiyan 2 are probably multiplied by 80. Every form makes Vegeta stronger, and stronger. Wiz: Vegeta is also an extremely skilled hand-to-hand combatant, and his normal stats are remarkable. Vegeta is around Goku's speed, and strength, but slightly lower in speed and slightly higher in strength. Vegeta is several times FTL, and is able to lift 400 tons. But, as stated before, Super Saiyan transformations make Vegeta stronger and stronger. By the time he's in Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, his durability would be immeasurable. His speed, off the charts. His strength, immensely high. Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan raised Vegeta so high, that he can beat Frieza, who beat him before, while in golden form. Golden Frieza is suppose to be a god, and stronger than Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. However, Golden Frieza loses stamina, therefore he could beat him in a long term battle. And, Vegeta has learned from his past, and isn't one to let someone get an advantage. As shown in his most recent battle with Golden Frieza. Vegeta has been dropped by many enemies, and his durability has grown immensely thanks to that. Boomstick: Hell, Vegeta has such fast reactions, he can avoid blows from Golden Frieza and Beerus, who are both immensely MFTL to superluminous, a.k.a. immeasurable. And when pist off, Vegeta is able to surpass Goku, and match BEERUS!! Wiz: Even so, Vegeta's pride gets the best of him. He mainly wants to battle someone at they're full potential, thus letting them get to they're peak before continuing. Boomstick: Even so, Dragon Ball characters are NOT someone you wanna mess with! Vegeta: You destroyed my world, Planet Vegeta. There's no way I'd have loyalty to you! Announcement Wiz: Alright. The combatants are set. Let's settle this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLLE!!!! DEATH BATTLE REMATCH! Vegeta was training, disengaging laser bots, when suddenly. "VEGETA! PLEASE, STOP WHATEVER YOUR DOING AND GO HELP THE TOWNSPEOPLE! SOMEONE IS ATTACKING!!" King Kai shouted through telepathy. "Geez, ok, ok, I've got it." Vegeta replied, and teleported out of his training room, and into the city. "Where is SHE?!?!" Shadow asked, holding a person by the collar of they're shirt. "HEY RUNT!! PUT HIM DOWN!!" Vegeta shouted towards Shadow. Shadow smirked. "And what if I don't?" he asked. "You'll be incinerated!" Vegeta replied. "Strong words." Shadow said, and threw the person into a wall. "Hang on. I remember you. Your that Saiyan I fought!" Shadow said. "Oh yeah, and your my damn rip-off!" Vegeta replied. "Alright. THAT'S IT! FIRST YOU BEAT ME, NOW YOU MOCK ME?! TIME FOR YOUR DEATH, SAIYAN!!" Shadow shouted, entering a battle stance. "Same to you, hedgehog!" Vegeta replied, also entering a battle stance. FIGHT! (Cue ~ Grand Finale) Vegeta charged up a Galick Gun, and blasted it at Shadow, who easily teleported outta the way, and ended up behind Vegeta, nailing a few hits into his back. Vegeta was sent flying forward, but gained momentum, and when Shadow teleported in front of the sailing Vegeta and attempted to hit him, before he could, Vegeta nailed a kick into Shadow's gut. Shadow was stunned for a short moment, then recovered and delivered a blow of significant power into Vegeta's gut, and Vegeta returned the favor with a blow of his own. They both began teleporting around, exchanging blows. They were faster than the eye could see, and they struck hard, creating visible shock waves wherever they teleported too. Suddenly, Vegeta was sent flying in the opposing direction, and Shadow teleported near Vegeta, and punched him through the building. Vegeta easily recovered though, and teleported behind Shadow, and nailed him in the back, which sent him face-first into the ground. Shadow got back up, rather pist off, throwing a Chaos Spear at Vegeta, who tossed a few Ki blasts to counter it. "BIG BANG..." Vegeta yelled, and his hands began to fill up with light energy. "ATTAAAAACK!!" Vegeta yelled, blasting a massive beam forward at Shadow, which hit him and crashed through several skyscrapers, causing them to collapse, and threw up tons of dust. "Hmph. I told you, runt." Vegeta said, getting ready to leave, and sensed his power. "WHAT?!?!" Vegeta shouted in confusion. "How can this be?! I used up my energy in base form!" Vegeta knew he needed to get ready for Shadow, so he began powering up. "HaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" Vegeta shouted as loud as he could, powering himself up to Super Saiyan. "Time to finish th- GUH..." Vegeta stated, but was suddenly winded. Shadow had teleported in front of SS Vegeta and nailed a powerful punch into his stomach. "I'm gone for a few seconds and you become a blonde. Oh yeah, your a Saiyan. Forgot." Shadow said. Shadow took his fist from SS Vegeta's stomach, then swiped across his face, which sent SS Vegeta sprawling backwards. Shadow landed back on the ground, and SS Vegeta caught himself midair. They both stared each other down. "Well hedgehog, your a bit tougher than I thought." SS Vegeta stated. "I'm just getting warmed up, Saiyan." Shadow replied. People around them were panicking, screaming, and fleeing. SS Vegeta then rushed towards Shadow, extremely fast, however Shadow formed to dark spheres of energy in his hands, which pushed SS Vegeta back when he got close. "That's it. TIME TO GET SERIOUS!!!" SS Vegeta shouted, powering up once again. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" Vegeta powered up rapidly, and became Super Saiyan 2. Electricity sparked around SS2 Vegeta, and he became to fast, and in the blink of an eye, SS2 Vegeta had knocked Shadow airborne. SS2 Vegeta knocked Shadow around a little bit, then elbow jabbed him back into the ground. Shadow was able to get up, but was on the receiving end of an Energy Wave Volley, which blasted Shadow in the back with powerful Ki blasts. Shadow was sent sprawling forward, and got up, taking a small breather. "Too quick for you hedgehog?" SS2 Vegeta asked. (Cue ~ Live & Learn) "You bastard. You HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOUR MESSING WITH, DO YOU?!?!?!" Shadow shouted, throwing off the Inhibitor Rings, powering up, and transforming into Chaos Shadow. "CHAAAOOOOOS... BLAST!!!" Chaos Shadow shouted, with an explosion erupting around him, hitting SS2 Vegeta, and destroying the entire city. Dust cleared, and SS2 Vegeta was down. Chaos Shadow dashed towards him and knocked him into the air, then teleported around him, hitting him left, then right, then slamming him into the ground. SS2 Vegeta coughed up some blood, and grunted in pain, but got up. "Your a tough... one hedgehog... BUT YOUR NOT ENOUGH!!" SS2 Vegeta shouted. "Then SHOW ME WHAT YOU'VE GOT SAIYAN!!" Chaos Shadow shouted back, and the 2 collided with tons of punches. Not even teleporting, they were now WAY to fast to spot fighting. Blows were exchanged, blasts of energy were shot around, and shock waves were everywhere. However, SS2 Vegeta was hit, which sent him flying, and Chaos Shadow teleported behind him, and knocked him into the ground. Chaos Shadow sent a Chaos Lance at SS2 Vegeta, but he was able to roll, thus dodging it. Sadly for Chaos Shadow, his Chaos form ran out, which left him drained. "My turn." SS2 Vegeta said, getting up, and walking towards Shadow. (Cue ~ Alive) Once he got in front of Shadow, he stopped. "You deserve to see my ultimate form, hedgehog." SS2 Vegeta then began powering up. "aaaaaAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" SS2 Vegeta powered up, and became Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. "That's your ultimate form, eh? HERE'S MINE!!!" Shadow yelled, with the Chaos Emeralds surrounding him, and he turned golden, or better known as Super Shadow. Super Shadow & SSGSS Vegeta collided, catching the other's punch, however, SSGSS Vegeta overpowered him, pushed him back and kicked him square in the gut. Super Shadow was sent flying, and SSGSS Vegeta followed, and they began exchanging blows and flying while above the ocean. Soon, they ended up in downtown Westopolis, and they crashed through multiple buildings, causing them to crash to rubble. Super Shadow managed to retaliate, sending a powerful punch at SSGSS Vegeta, who's guard was broken from the blow. Super Shadow then Spindashed into SSGSS Vegeta's gut, sending him smashing through more buildings. Super Shadow then prepared energy. "Chaoooooooos... BLAST!!" Super Shadow shouted, with yet another explosion enveloping everything. However, it didn't manage to destroy the entire city, rather a chunk of it. SSGSS Vegeta got up from the rubble and brushed himself off. Super Shadow landed in front of him. "Do you give up?" Super Shadow asked. "Heh, if you think I'm going to surrender, your flat-out stupid, hedgehog." SSGSS Vegeta replied. Super Shadow shrugged. "I guess you must have some sort of death wish." Super Shadow stated. "Wrong, hedgehog. You've got it backwards. Your fucked." SSGSS Vegeta replied. "Really? Then let me show you that you can't win." Super Shadow stated. They both rushed each other, with them being WAY too fast for the naked eye, and exchanged blows, this time SSGSS Vegeta knocked Super Shadow back, and teleported behind him and kicked him into the air, then teleported above him and blasted him back towards the ground with a Galick Gun. Super Shadow was temporarily stunned, and SSGSS Vegeta charged a Final Flash. "Finaaaaaaal... FLAAAAAAAAASH!!!" SSGSS Vegeta yelled, firing the insanely powerful beam at Super Shadow. Super Shadow tapped into the Rage Mode, gaining a red aura on top of his bright yellow aura. Super Shadow then flew straight into the beam, and managed to punch SSGSS Vegeta in the stomach, which halted the blast which actually partially rekted the city. SSGSS Vegeta was holding back. He didn't want the Earth to perish. Rage Super Shadow then blasted countless Chaos Arrows at SSGSS Vegeta, who countered all of them with Ki blasts. But sadly for Shadow, his Super form wore off. Rage Shadow then used Chaos Control, halting time. Rage Shadow then walked over to SSGSS Vegeta, and used a full powered Chaos Blast. In exchange, Shadow's rage wore off, and the super form had completely healed Shadow. However, SSGSS Vegeta was still alive, rather fine too. Shadow then pulled out the Shadow Rifle and fired at SSGSS Vegeta, who easily deflected every single bullet, which was hundreds. "Wha- this can't be!" Shadow questioned aloud, and SSGSS Vegeta teleported in front of him, and punched him straight in the gut, paralyzing Shadow. "Hmph. See ya, hedgehog." SSGSS Vegeta said under his breath, before shooting a fully charged Final Flash at close range right at Shadow. Shadow yelled out in agony as he was incinerated. K.O.! "I said you'd be incinerated." SSGSS Vegeta said, before reverting back to normal and teleporting away. Conclusion Wiz: *cries* Boomstick: Well... This was unexpected... But, we'll be honest here. Vegeta ONLY won because of Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. It was simply too much for Shadow. Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan multiplied Vegeta's Super Saiyan 2 stats by 80. And with Vegeta's already insane fucking strength, speed, and durability, let's face it. Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan raised his level of power so fucking high, it was unbelievable. Super Shadow may be overpowered, but he has his limits. Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan is a fucking GOD!! Wiz: Simply put. *sniff* ...Shadow just didn't have a chance because of Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. Boomstick: Sorry Sonic fans, but Shadon't have a chance against Vegeta. Wiz: The winner... Is Vegeta... Again... Category:Blog posts